


A Simple Date

by booabug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I will make this an absolute hailstorm of fluff even if it kills me.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booabug/pseuds/booabug
Summary: Just a little date Adrien put together after missing Marinette's birthday to make it up to her. You know. Nothing too extravagant.





	A Simple Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien can't, and Marinette can't even more.

Adrien took a deep breath as he stared at the bakery’s residential doors and shook himself loose, willing himself to relax. He raised his phone in his hand, text _(‘I’m outside’)_ already typed, just waiting to be sent.

He dropped his hand again and cricked his neck side to side. “Okay,” he breathed, “Okay. It’s no big deal. She’s your girlfriend. It’s just another date. It just happens to be the day after her birthday, which you didn’t celebrate with everyone, because you were _‘_ _too_ _busy,’_ and you know how bad that feels, and it’s a pretty bad feeling, but no big deal! You’re going to make it up to her! No pressure at all. You can do this.”

He inhaled deeply.

“It is kind of a big deal, though,” he mumbled, “If I’m being honest with myse-”

His phone screen lit up. Adrien’s head whipped down. Plagg, basking traitorously in the light of his sent text, grinned up at him.

“Plagg!”

The little trickster just glanced back at the phone after it buzzed, then phased his way inside his shirt. “She’ll be be down soon~”

Adrien made a vague, offended noise.

He would scruff his kwami back out and glare at him properly, but the clock was ticking. He had to _nail_ his greeting to her. Charming smile, something simple, like, _‘Good evening,’_ but not too simple. Compliment! Compliment her too, _‘_ _You look great,’_ no, too stiff, maybe a little flirty, _‘_ _Looking great, as always._ _’_

Yes. He had this.

He just had to figure out what to do with himself.

Adrien leaned with one arm arm against the wall. Hmm, no. He crossed his arms and leaned on his shoulder. Too much? He placed both hands on his hips. No. Now he just looked like some dad indignant over someone calling his puns bad. He-

The door opened.

He bolted straight up, arms against his sides. “Hi,” he squeaked, staring at some unseen point straight ahead, several kilometers away.

For an eternity of a second, it was silent—until Marinette giggled and all the tension melted from his shoulders, and all was right in the world, and he looked down at his beautiful girlfriend _(her! his! girlfriend!)_ and her lovely light blouse and nice skirt, fluttering in the summer breeze.

Adrien wheezed.

Marinette drew his attention back up to her charming smile when she said, “Good evening, Adrien! You look great. I mean, you always do. Just, you know... especially... great,” she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She was too cute.

He was very weak.

Sighing, he reeled to lean against the wall on his forearms and rested his head against them to shield his eyes from her, frankly, _criminally_ adorable self. It helped with the whole ‘ _knees in danger of giving out_ ’ thing too.

“Oh honey,” she said, “No.”

“You’re too radiant,” he whined.

“Oh my god,” she said, sounding pained, “It’s not fair. You always do this, and I have to act like I don’t want to keel over from how handsome you are so we’re at least semi-functional.”

He turned his head just enough to look at her. “Do I look okay?”

“Adrien,” she said flatly, “If we weren’t in a heat wave right now, I’d make you fully button up that shirt. I’m still debating it for my own comfort and safety.”

He smirked and cocked his head at her. “Heh. You think I’m hot.”

Marinette made a vague, high-pitched noise and shrugged. “Well, yeah! Thought that was clear by now.”

“Oh?” Adrien turned fully to her, one hand on his hip _(_ _but not in a dad way_ _)_ and tapped his chin with the other. “No, actually, it’s not clear. Tell me, just how ho-aaa-hohhh, hey!” he grinned wide. He had heard giggling from down the hall. “Monsieur Dupain, Madame Cheng, how are you this evening?”

Marinette turned to glare so quickly, Adrien glanced over to look for signs of whiplash.

“Evening, Adrien!” Tom greeted as Sabine smiled at him fondly, unaffected by Marinette’s fuming. “Big plans tonight?”

“Oh, nothing too extravagant,” Adrien said and fiddled at the back of his collar. “Just dinner at a pretty nice restaurant, a walk since the weather’s so nice... maybe we’ll catch André and get some ice cream. If not, we could always...”

Between him dreaming up romantic plans and her parents encouraging him, Marinette managed to point out, “Um. That ‘pretty nice’ restaurant has three Michelin stars and five Gault Millau toques.”

“Oh!” her parents exclaimed.

“Yeah,” she looked at him. “I do appreciate it, but it is a _little_ extravagant.”

“Well,” Adrien smiled his gentle smile and gave her that soft, heart stopping look in his eyes only he could give her. He shrugged and said, “You deserve it.”

And now she was staring at her shoes.

“Awww,” her parents cooed. Sabine said, “You’re right, of course, our dear works so hard. I worry sometimes, she’s always putting everyone else first. We do what we can, but...”

Once she had trailed off, Adrien continued for her, “It never feels like enough?”

Marinette buried her face in her hands.

“Exactly!” Sabine put her hands over her heart. “You’re such a nice boy. Tom and I feel so lucky Marinette has someone like you.”

“Oh, not at all! I’m so lucky to be with her,” he said. She kept her now unseasonably warm face in her hands, shielding herself from the soft look she could _feel_ him doing. “I’m glad she has such loving parents! I wish I could be there for her every minute of the day, but... there are things like yesterday...” he said in the most heart breaking voice Marinette had ever heard.

“We feel exactly the same way... _”_ her papa said, his tone inflicting the same critical damage to her heart. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, son. I understand you can’t help but feel bad, but for us, knowing she has you-”

“Well!” Marinette yelped. “We better get going, we don’t want to be late for our reservation, you know, it’d be super rude, and it would take forever for them to seat us if we missed it, and we’re walking, so we need to leave _now._ _”_

“We have plenty of ti-”

“Would you look at that! Looks like it’s going to rain! The longer we stall, the more we risk getting caught in it, so let’s go!” she said, voice panicked as she fumbled blindly at the umbrella rack, marched past Adrien, grabbed the back of his belt, and kept walking.

“Good night!” Adrien called out, perfectly keeping his balance as he was dragged backwards. “Sorry we couldn’t talk longer!”

“Oh, it’s fine, dear!” Sabine called from the house, “We’re used to it by now!”

Which was good for them, Marinette thought, but she was sure she’d never get used to how overwhelming it was to be between both her doting boyfriend _and_ her doting parents.

“Darling?” Adrien’s voice came from behind her.

For once, she was happy about the teasing tone in his voice. “Yes?”

“Your excuses could use some work. There are like, three clouds in the sky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Crossposted on Tumblr.](http://booabug.tumblr.com/post/175904796403/)


End file.
